In a Second
by DestinyAurora
Summary: This is my first one-shot.  It explains some of the feelings that Kairi has towards Sora.  I hope you enjoy!


(This takes place while Sora's asleep.)

In a Second – Aly & AJ

Kairi sat on the very spot she was when she last saw Sora, hugging her knees. A few months ago, Sora and Kairi were split up. Kairi ended up on the beach of Destiny Islands, while Sora is who knows where. All she knew was that Sora was slowly fading away from both her life and her memories. Everyday, she'd come down to the island they'd used to play at and look for him and her other friend, Riku, but everyday, she ended up with nothing. The sun was now setting. "Sora," she muttered. Memories of Sora and Riku flooded through her head. She began to sing…

_Don't know where you are  
Wish I just could be near you  
_

A shooting star shot through the sky as she sang.

_I would sail oceans  
To get a glimpse of how you feel  
_

Memories poured into her head. She saw an image of Sora the day he and Riku found her. And again, she saw the three of them building the raft.

_You're all the things I'm looking for everything and so much more  
_

The whole island seemed to be listening her sing her emotions. The ocean rolled to the beat of her song. The waterfalls fell in tune. The wind cried out to her. The islands seemed to reach out to her with sympathy. The stars flashed.

_What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
_

Sora found Kairi standing in the secret place, looking away from him. She remembered Sora calling out to her. She had turned and called out his name and reached for him. As she did, the secret door burst open, and a black gust push Kairi to Sora. She remembered him ready to catch her. He disappeared.

_Walk right through to something more  
You and me  
My life would change in a second  
In a second_

Sora and Riku showed Kairi around the islands. Everyday, they'd play on that one island together. She had never notice why Sora and Riku were so competitive until now. They loved her. In fact, Sora loved her, and she loved him. She never admitted it, but she loved Sora with all her heart. She never wanted to ruin their friendship. And now that she knew that he loved her in return, it was too late. He was gone. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

_Don't know how you feel  
You seem to keep it to yourself  
Would you climb mountains  
To show me this is something real  
_

Some of Sora's memories came to her.

An image of him hopping floating rocks to a castle. A large waterfall surrounded the area. When Sora got towards the top, he was confronted by Riku. There, he lost the Keyblade and his friends. But, she saw him move on. He never gave up.

_You're all the things I'm looking for everything and so much more_

What I think  
You are just perfect  


Sora smiled at her.

_Could it be  
That I am worth it  
_

Kairi got up and kept singing. She looked to the ocean.

Sora ran up the stairs of the castle in Hallow Bastion to find Kairi lying on the floor. She saw Sora and Riku's battle. She saw how Riku turned into Ansem. She also saw…Sora sacrificing himself for her. Donald and Goofy knew what he was going to do and tried to stop him. He gave them his goofy smile then plunged Riku's Keyblade into his heart. All of the hearts of the Seven Princess's came out; six from the Keyblade, and one from Sora. That heart, was her own.

Kairi opened her eyes to see Sora, the love of her life, falling. She and the others ran to him, but he disappeared.

_Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more  
You and me  
My life would change in a second  
In a second  
_

A Heartless had followed Kairi and the others after they had ran away. Kairi had protected it, even when the other Heatless surrounded them. They jumped on top of her. Donald and Goofy called out to her. There was a flash of light, and the Heartless were gone. Sora was hugging her.

_Could it be  
Could it be  
You and me  
You and me  
Do I see  
Do I see  
Clearly  
_

Kairi saw Sora falling into the ocean.

Thousands of memories were filling her head. She saw the time she and Sora drew each other on the wall of the secret place, when she discovered the Paopu Fruit drawing, the time Sora tried surfing… She saw how she, Riku, and Kairi would teach each other new things, their school days, when they'd all watch the sunset, watching Sora and Riku compete… She kept on singing and singing, each word had its own role, an important piece of her heart. Of Sora.

_What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more  
_

Sora and Kairi's last memory of each other flashed through her head. Sora and Kairi were getting pulled apart from each other. Sora was on one side of the ground and she was on the other. Both were holding on to each other as long as they could. Kairi remembered Sora's promise. The image of Sora fading away in blue light while hers and other worlds were restored flashed through her mind. It was beautiful, both a happy and sad moment.

_What I think  
_

The worlds all were touched by her song. And granted the one wish they could; a few more moments with the one she loved.

_You are just perfect  
_

A comet flashed.

A transparent Sora walked down the beach to Kairi. She turned to see him, her eyes widening. "Sora," she muttered, smiling. She then continued singing.

_Could it be  
_

Sora smiled at her.

_That I am worth it  
_

Their hands interlocked as they watched the sun set below the horizon and more stars appeared. The moon reflected their faces.

_Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more  
_

Kairi leaned into Sora.

_You and me  
_

Then, Sora did the unexpected. He kissed her! Kairi's eyes widened at first, but through the kiss, she smiled. When they finally broke away, Sora hugged her and whispered in her ear.

"I love you…"

Sora began to disappear. Kairi felt tears well up in her eyes as he faded. Sora wiped them away and smiled to her in reassurance. Kairi hugged him and said, "Come home soon."

_My life would change in a second  
In a second_

As her song ended, Sora vanished. As he did, he pulled out her lucky charm as if saying, "I'll be back."

Kairi stood there a few moments smiling. It may have been short, but those few moments were the happiest moments of her life.

She then walked back to her boat to go home. She and Sora, who was asleep, were smiling. Both whispered at the same time, "I'll always love you…"

Kairi's memories began to fade once more.


End file.
